A Heart to Break, A Heart to Share
by Purrloin77
Summary: Xion disappears from existence, Roxas full of pain and sorrow looks for revenge and a way to bring her back all can do is follow what the pain in his chest is telling him not knowing what it is… I don't own the picture and i really don't know if it is drama or not so and it is only romance near the end maybe
1. Chapter 1

Okay this fanfiction starts at the end of 358/2 days so if you haven't played or finished **SPOILERS!** I used actual dialogue from the game. This first chapter is just the ending of 358/2 days so it is kinda long. I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts this is a non-profit fanfic so pleas enjoy! Also depending on feedback I may or may not continue this story.

Chapter one:

I see crystals flying around me, I feel pain inside me but there is no wound. Water is flowing out of my eyes as I look down at the figure in my arms. I can't remember what happened or the name of the girl in my arms.

"You'll be… better off now… Roxas…"

"Am I… the one that did this to you?"

"No… It was my choice… to go away now. Better that… than to do nothing… and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora.

And now I am going back… to be with him. Roxas… I need you… to do me a favor.

All those hearts that I've captured… Kingdom Hearts… Set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts… free them?"

"It's too late… for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas… have Kingdom Hearts. You can't.

Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'll glad… I got to meet you.

Oh… and of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends."

She puts her had on my face

"Never forget. That's the truth."

_Xion!_

The name comes to me from my fading memory.

Her hand falls from my face and I grab it.

"No!"

"Xion… who else will I have my ice cream with?"

Her body is then encased in the crystals. I look up at them as they fly and disappear. She disappears only leaving a seashell where she laid. I pick it up an all of the memories of her come to rush into my mind.

"Xion…"

The water falls from my face. The pain is too great…

* * *

I'm in the city by the castle. It is night the heart shaped moon giving off little light. The buildings were as black as the sky without stars.

_I'm going to strike down the Organization. I will no longer run errands for the people that made Xion disappear. _I summon my keyblade as well as Xion's. In my hand Oathkeeper and Oblivion. I run through the alleyway killing every heartless in site slashing my way though their numbers. Their black bodies disappearing with each strike. The rain coming from the sky is reflecting how I feel as the heavy down poor reaches me making my black leather cloak heavier.

I walk out of the alleyway rain heavy on my cloak. I'm in the center of the road and see that I'm completely surrounded my Neoshadows. I strike them and killing them all in one blow.

On the tallest skyscraper I notice someone on it. I was blinded by the rain, but I could tell who it was. I recognized the silver hair on the mission with Xion.

_The Rogue._

I start after him running up the skyscraper it's dark windows reflecting only the darkness of this night. I throw Oblivion up to him and he catches it diving of the building. He notices something even with a black blindfold covering his eyes.

We pass each other in the air. I land at top of the building while he lands on the soaked road. Neoshadows surround him and he looks like he is in pain not yet has he been striked. One lunges for him and he strikes it down with the keyblade.

I jump down and decide to help him with the heartless. After they are taken down we look at each other and jump away from each other.

"Who are you?"

"What does it matter? I'm here for you."

"Why are you trying to stop me?"

"Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories."

"Sora, Sora, Sora! Enough about Sora!"

I was tired of only being known as a shard of Sora. Who is he and why is he so important anyways?

"Do you have some sort of plan?"

"I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free! Then everything will go back to the way it was! Me, and Axel, and… and her can go on having ice cream together…"

"Her? You mean Xion? It's a struggle just to remember her name now isn't it? Either way, I can't let you do anything crazy."

"I have to find this Sora person, and freeing Kingdom Hearts is the only way! I want Xion back. I want my life back!"

"If you try and make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you will get is your life back. The Organization will destroy you."

"Shut up!"

What does he know!

I charge at him with my keyblade in-hand. He blocks my attack like it was nothing. He casts a protective spell and attacks me in the side. I use the momentum of the kickback to swing myself behind him and strike his back. I was able to get a few hits in before he jumped back. He swings his keyblade around and attacks me. I staggered from the newfound physical pain in my arm.

I find my senses then charge at him. Knowing he would try to block, I jumped over him and struck him with the handle of my blade. He staggered this time and I was able to get in a fury of attacks. When he came to his senses his cloak was already a bit red with his blood. The then stuck me with a powerful blow slicing my robe and some skin with it. I grabbed my side and defended with my other arm the pain searing through my body.

Jumping back far enough to give me enough time to cast curaga on my self to stop any more blood from leaving my body. I charge at him using my Limit Break. I knew if this hit the fight would be over. I strike him down his blood turning the rainwater red.

"Why!? Why do you have the keyblade?"

As he is speaking I remember Axel, Xion, and me eating sea salt ice cream in Twilight Town.

"Shut up!"

_Anyway why does he care?_

He gets up and we strike at each other. Our keyblades collided and I'm knocked down while he is still standing. He walks over to me. Instead of taking the final he thrusts Oblivion into the ground next to me. I grab it, struggling to stand and swing it at him. He was able to dodge and jump back away from me so I couldn't strike again.

_My memories are leaving me I can feel it._

"Why don't you quit?"

"Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that."

"Hu? Get real. Look at which one of us is winning."

_Why did I say that? That wasn't me…_

"So it's true. You really are his Nobody. Guess Diz was right after all."

I didn't understand.

"What are you talking about? I am me. Nobody else!"

Holding Oblivion in one hand I summon Oathkeeper in the other. I charge at him keyblades swinging in front of me to strike. He dodges slips behind me but I was able to strike him sending him flying.

_This guy does not quit!_

"How many times do I have to beat you?"

He is breathing hard on the ground.

"All right. You've left me with no other choice."

"What?"

_What is he talking about?_

"I have to release the power in my hear- the cark power that I have been holding back."

He takes off his blindfold.

_What is he doing?_

"Even, if it changes me forever."

A massive dark aura surrounded him. I was struggling to stay standing just by the power of it. He was engulfed by the darkness that surrounded us.

_What is happening to him?_

When the darkness cleared I saw a different man. He was older, taller. His silver hair was longer, his eyes amber. Something about him reminded me of Xemnas. Behind him was the dark form of a heartless. It seemed to be attached to his shadow.

I had my keyblades at the ready. He then appeared in front of me the heartless grabbing me. I struggled but it was no use the heartless was to powerful. It lifted my up into the air gripping me hard. I could not hold my keyblades any longer because of the pain. I heard them cling when they hit the ground then I heard them disappear.

"I have excepted it."

His voice was deeper than it was earlier. I blacked out.

I see my friends over at the clock tower in Twilight Town. We are eating sea salt ice cream. Xion is fading yet I we don't notice it, she was never their. Then the memory was over when she had vanished. I heard her voice but only see darkness.

"Roxas, don't be sad. I came from you and Sora. I am you… the same way that I am Sora. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me will always be together… forever inside him."

I wake up in my bed in Twilight Town remembering the dream as if it were a real memory. Part of me thinks it is the pain in my chest is driving me…

_I have to find Xion with the 7 days that I have… and let her know of this feeling inside… this broken heart…_

* * *

Last Note: Yeah! Finished Prologue sorry for it being long the future chapters if they come into existence will be shorter. I was able to write a lot since this is from the game directly and I'm really bad at fight scenes so sorry if you think they lacked. This is my first fanfic so please tell me what I need to work on so if I write the next chapter. Also I think the stuff that I put in sucked like the ending so if you like it tell me if you didn't tell me how I can fix it so that is chapter 1 see you maybe at chapter 2 bye~3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay sorry about this took a while I was a writing block. I was trying to get inspiration by watching a play through of the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 2 and I got off track a bit reading manga…. Okay I'm sorry and saying I didn't write each individual day only realized that when I finished writing the chapter. So sorry I basically skipped the entire week. Oh and this chapter and maybe others will be in Axel's point of view. Oh and also there are **SPOILERS** to Kingdom Hearts 2 and later probably others and I own NOTHING!

* * *

Chapter two:

I stare at Roxas, chakrams in hand. He has two keyblades pointed at me. I glanced at the flames I made to surround us.

"How did this happen…?"

_I remember what Xemnas told me._

_"Bring back Roxas, if he won't come back willingly then kill him. He has been a nuisance to us ever since he left the organization. I am sending you, Axel, because you were his closest friend. Who better to bring him, then you? But remember if you don't follow orders you know what will happen to you."_

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs? Roxas I made a promise that I'd always be there to bring you back. I'm going through with that promise weather you like it or not."

He growls at me.

"Axel I don't give a damn about that right now. Besides if that was true, where the hell were you when Xion left or do you even remember her?"

I freeze for a bit after that.

_Why does that name sound familiar? Like there is a shadow of someone in my memories though I can't see who is casting it._

I look back at him, rage burning like the fire around us in his blue eyes. He speaks first since I didn't respond.

"Guess you forgot about her too. You of all people saying 'got it memorized' when you forgot about our friend! I have to find Sora, if I find him then I find her. Maybe then you will remember her, when she's looking you strait in the face."

He mutters something under his breath then charges at me keyblades armed.

"Axel there is no way in hell that I'm returning to those murders! All that will be there will be a crappy life, and unlike you if I got "my" heart back I wouldn't be me anymore. Sora and I are two completely different people! There is nothing for me to gain at Organization XIII!"

His keyblades cut into my arm as I try to dodge.

"Either way I go, hell will be there waiting for me, at least on this damned path I'll be able to see her again!"

"You don't know that, for all we know the same thing could happen to you and then I wouldn't even remember you!"

"What the hell do you know?!"

_I hated this. If I remember right the same thing happened with Xion before all of this crap. That's when I made that promise… It was in front of the very mansion that we're in now. Why did it go this way? This is so messed up._

"Roxas… They want me to KILL YOU! How the HELL am I suppose to kill best friend?!"

"Then you don't. Just say that you killed me either way I'm going to be "gone" once I walk through that door. Our bodies disappear after we die anyways, there would be nothing left to show them."

"Why the hell does everyone think what they're doing is right?!"

I paused.

_I've had enough of this._

I turn the ground into lava and rain down meteors. The lava already started to burn through his shoes when he jumped off the ground. He was able to hit most of them away. But a few of the smaller ones hit and seared his skin, the blood slowly staining his clothes.

_Well it's a good thing that doesn't grouse me out or I'd lose the battle and my lunch._

I push that thought away as I throw my chokrams at Roxas. One of them starts tearing the skin away from his leg. He flinched when it hit, but he immediately cast a cura to close the wound. He raced after me as I continued casting firaga at him. As he hit them away they burned his hands in the process pushing him further back. I could tell that his feet were burned by this point since his speed decreased more.

He cast cura again then used blizzaga. As I tried to dodge one hit me in the gut and knocked my breath out. That pause was all he needed.

He ran at me before I could right myself. He swung his keyblades at me, one of them cut deep into my side. The other one was aimed at my head and with the back of the blade, he knocked me out.

* * *

Last Note: yeah this one, not that much action in it. Sorry about that. Next chapter has already been started but I can tell now that these chapters will be coming slowly. Also next chapter I will talk about the seven days and again sorry about that I know I set it up like in those seven days I would find and save Xion but I forgot and this chapter was already done (; _ ;) but thank you for reading and the next chapter will come out… I don't know when. Thanks again bye~3


	3. Chapter 3

Okay in my opinion the last chapter was really out of place so in my opinion it was crap. I hope that this chapter will make up and do not expect chapters to come this quick I was really inspired today so I was able to write out the rest of the chapter.

Please review~3

* * *

I look at Axel, he's lying on the floor unconscious.

_Someone will be here to get him but, how did the blond mess with my memories?_

I mean in the ones she made of Haner, Pence, Ollette and me were fun. I got to have a life where I didn't have to kill heartless everyday. We also had sea-salt ice cream at the top of clock tower.

Through the six days that I really spent there was fun. I did go out to find Xion but… I just felt that we were close even though in reality we only me a few times, back when I was in the organization. The whole "Seven Wonders of Twilight Town" was probably glitches in this fake world it was fun. But it was because of the glitches that I realized this whole world was all a fake.

Though when I was "falling" from the tower what happened there? I somehow was able to talk to a girl named Kairi. I knew her from the memories Sora had of her. At first I though she was Naminé, the asshole that messed with my memories and said she was a witch. I said that I knew her and that she's the girl he likes. Then asked me.

"Who? Give me a name."

"I'm Roxas"

"Okay Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?"

Then, from where a do not know, another voice chimed in.

"You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot Kairi! O-kay I guess I can give you a hint. It starts with an "S"!"

My guess on who that voice belonged to was Sora. With that, what happened with Axel, and everything else… I feel like I'm loosing myself. During the day my memories are constantly being rewritten so I just live like another "normal" person would. Yet somehow, my original memories and Sora's memories fill my mind and I know what this is. It is Hell.

I look around the room, lava still covered parts of the ground and the flames slowly dying out. I cast cura to close up the rest of my wounds. I cringe as the skin grows at an abnormal pace making it sear with pain throughout my body.

The pain eases and I walk through the next door leaving my best friend behind. Inside everything I see is white from the floor to the ceiling. I walk through the long hallway and pass multiple pods that look like they're meant to hold people.

_I hope I don't get experimented on…_

When I turn the corner I see that two of the pods are in use. One holds a white duck wearing a blue zipper covered hat and jacket, the other a tall dog with baggy orange-ish yellow pants with matching hat, a green turtle neck and a black vest. I knew their names because of the memories I got from Sora, Donald and Goofy.

I walk further down the hallway and it opens up into a large room, same color as the hallway. In the center of the room was a large bud like object purely white just like the rest of the house.

_Should I really be doing this?_

What Axel said earlier was starting o affect me…

_Could I really be erased from existence like Xion if I do this? Should I stay in this world where Haner, Pence, Ollette and me are best friends, only worries in the world school starting? Here it was fun taking part in the Struggle match and winning even though I had to battle Haner._

_Crap, why am I thinking this? This isn't the real Twilight Town so they wouldn't even remember me._

I look back at the weird pod thing, wondering what the hell it was meant to so and what the hell should I do.

Then, as if to answer me a memory flashes into my mind.

It was about Xion and we were on the clock tower…

* * *

"Roxas… I'm sorry… I'm leaving the organization."

"What?! Xion what about Kingdom Hearts and getting our hearts back?!"

"That's the thing Roxas. I've never existed with a heart, I was created by Organization XIII in Castle Oblivion."

"What do you mean?"

She let out a sigh.

"I'm nothing more than a puppet… That's why Xigbar always calls me "poppet". That bitch Xemnas only made me to be a tool for his own goals. It's the same for us all. He never wanted to give our hearts back. He just wanted us as vessels for him to use."

"How do you know all that bull shit is true?!"

"Damn it Roxas, listen! I'm a puppet meant to collect memories. I didn't just take Sora's like I was made to, I took everyone's including Xemnas or Xehanort I should say since that is his real name. He has already imputed part of his being into a couple of the organization members. Somehow from the memories of his that I've taken I can see everything that will happen and already has happened. All of the chaos and destruction, in th-the past a-and the future i-its…"

Her voice started shaking and water started flowing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Roxas I have to do this… I-I can't run away from the path set out for me, other wise i-it would just g-get worse… Th-this will be the la-last time we can freely speak to each other… th-there is o-one thing I want to do before I have to go and I'm sorry you can't stop me from leaving…"

She came up close to me. All of a sudden our lips me each other. My mind was confused, something in my chest swelled and my body started moving on its own. I brought her in closer to me closing our eyes, our arms wrapping around each other. Everything about this felt so natural to me, so wonderful and yet, so sad. Something in my mind was telling me she was right and I couldn't stop her so I decided to make this moment last as long as it could. Part of my mind was wondering what this experience was while the rest of it didn't care and just wanted to continue forever. She broke apart for a second and whispered.

"I love you Roxas."

Our lips met once again, more deeply then the first and it lasted longer. We stood there in the twilight for what seemed like a wonderful century. She broke apart and stepped back. She turned around and then disappeared into nothingness… Leaving me there with the touch of her lips on mine and an unbearable pain swelling in my chest.

* * *

Reality came back into vision. Clarity finally settled in my mind.

_I have to find her no matter what. I will find her and tell her… tell her what has been on my mind ever since that day on the clock tower…_

_I love you Xion._

* * *

End of Chapter 3. Please tell me if you like the chapter and I don't think they will come this fast. I was surprised I wrote it this fast as well. So see you in the next chapter.

Bye~3


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay for one I'm going to thank all the people who followed (if new ones follow me I will acknowledge them) me or this story: DanteTheDemon7, boombox997, leonrellic, Sentinel07, Drexan, ChilledKitsune, superstoyboi124, and HatchetChu.**

**For reviews I would like to thank Sentinel07, ChilledKitsune, and HatchetChu.**

**Okay I'm sorry for being really late with this chapter school has started up and I was at a major writing block well 2 actually. But so you guys know I'm going to do the seven days that I should have done for the 2****nd****-8****th**** chapters. I'm sorry for people who want to see what happens next but I have been able to write them more quickly because my muse has finally given me ideas. I hope that I will be able to update more often now. Oh and one more note for a tiny bit you see the story through ****Naminé****'s POV mainly because I have to do it in the control room and I hate DiZ (I'm sorry to the people who do but he is really mean to my characters in 358/2). Well without further delay here is my next chapter that came to me in math class.**

* * *

7 days earlier

_What is with these dreams. No not dreams… these are Sora's memories. I see through his eyes of what he has done. I can't move when I'm in them… Was it like this when Xion started to give back to Sora his memories? I wonder…_

"Man doesn't that tick you off?"

"Yeah, that's just wrong."

"Seifer's gone too far this time."

Oh I had forgotten I was with my friends Haner, Pence and Ollette in Twilight Town.

_What was I thinking about just now? Damn, I can't remember. It is like there is something pressuring me to forget. It is like my mind is in a fog._

"I mean it's true that stuff's been stolen around town and we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him." Haner had been ranting about this for the past hour now. "See… that's not what really bugs me. What REALLY bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club. Have you ever been so damn ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, NEVER." He takes a second to breath. "Now… what to do?"

There was a pause Ollette looked for me to say something.

"Well, uh… We could find the real thieves and set the record strait."

"That sounds fun." Pence commented.

"What about Seifer?" Haner asked.

"First lets find the real thieves and clear our names." Ollette said determined.

"Oh, no! They're gone! Our _ are gone."

Everyone including me went wide eyed at that last sentence. Pence struggled to find out why he couldn't say _.

"You mean our _ were stolen too?!" Ollette exclaimed. Then she gasped. "Why can't we say _?"

I speak first with an answer part of the fog lifting from my head.

"Stolen. Not just the _ but word itself."

"What kind of thief is that?"

"My best guess would be a Dusk. I've heard when I was in the Organization that if they are told to steal information or a person they don't have the best judgment. They might take all the _ of that person but the person himself. Looks like the Organization is after me but they were dumb enough to send the Dusks and not one of the surviving members. Though I'm still confused about how the stole a word… I'm sure Axel would know, he is the expert on the Organization's skills and tactics now."

Everyone just stared at me like I had grown a second head. Through what I just said all of my real memories had reawakened and the fog had fully lifted. My eyes start to grow wide as I realize that I had never really been friends with these three.

I shout not really to anyone but to the world "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

* * *

"He is running wild." The man spoke behind me in a deep voice. "You must stop him, the Nobodies are coming and with him like that it would be easier to find him. They will try to destroy him, good ridence of another Nobody but we still need this Nobody for just a bit longer. His heart is returning and when it does Sora will finally awaken."

"…"

"The worlds would be better off f Nobodies didn't exist."

_I just want to be my own person. That's what most Nobodies want, but Roxas has the will power reach that unattainable heart, he also has something that he wants back that he is willing to give his existence for. He could gain her and a heart without my meddling…_

"Naminé, Change his memories make him forget who he was. We still need him."

"…Yes DiZ…"

* * *

My mind started to move again when I came to I was getting off the ground like I had fallen. We were on our way out to find the real thieves.

"Hey Roxas get up. If we don't cleat our names we won't be able to stay in the Struggle tournament." Haner said to me while I was getting up.

"Oh yeah, that's this week and we both made it into the finals. Then we have to do it fast." I said running after them.

"Where should we start looking?" Pence asked as I caught up.

"How about the abandoned mansion? Since everyone thinks its haunted nobody goes there. The perfect spot for a thief to retreat to." Olette suggested.

"Fine, then I can give that bastard a piece of my mind." Haner growled.

We walked though the sandlot to get to the edge of town, there we met Seifer and his gang.

When they saw us Fuu spoke first. "Thieves"

After that Rai asked us, "That was low, y'know!"

Vivi just pulled his hat down and shook his head.

"Oh yeah." Is all that Haner said.

"Nice comeback there, blondie." We heard Seifer retort as he approached up.

"What'd you say?" Haner growled at him

"You can give us back the _ now." He demanded

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know." Rai said to back Seifer up.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not like we need some _ to prove you're losers."

"Replay." Fuu said.

Seifer laughed before he said, "Now you're talking!"

Everyone but Pence got into a fighting stance.

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg, MAYBE I'll let it slide."

I walk forward thinking to do it to let his guard down and go down on my knees. They start laughing at me and Haner Pence and Olette are stunned. I slightly look up and see a struggle bat on the ground.

I grab it then take a swing a Seifer's face. I make a clean hit sending him flying. He rubs his chin and then grabs a nearby struggle bat, both of us in a fighting stance.

"Come on… quit playin' around and fight!" Seifer says.

I lunge at him he blocks my attack, sending me back. He does and attack spin hitting me in my back sending me flying. He jumps up to get another hit in. I roll out of the way and strike him in the back while he was still in the air. He skidded on the ground. I charge at him he spins his bat around defensively but I was able to block his attack. His arm gets flown back making him let go of his bat. I then hit him with a barrage of attacks the last on sending him flying landing on the ground. Rai and Fuu stand in front of him to protect him.

"Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!" Rai said defensively.

All Fuu said was, "Tournament decides."

Pence then takes out his camera and takes a picture of me with Seifer on the ground in the background.

All of a sudden a white blur goes around Pence and takes his camera. It then just flies off in the direction of the mansion.

"What the hell was that?" Haner asked starting to run after the figure

"The thief?" Olette suggested running after him with Pence and me.

We run through the hole in the wall that leads to the forest. We see it jumping from tree to tree on its way to the mansion. We run after it and it stops at the mansion. Another white figure appears next to it that kinda looks like a samurai.

I can hear it say, "We have come for you, my liege."

I'm a bit confused and the first white figure takes the chance to hit Haner, Pence and Olette in the back sending them crashing into the old gate knocking them out. I come to my senses and ready my struggle bat and try to hit the second figure. My bat just fazes through it and hits nothing.

The other creature runs at me and I familiar feeling comes to me in my hands the weight gets heavier and out of pure instinct I block the attack. I jump spinning over its head and slice the first figure in half, turning it into white goo before it fades away. I look at the samurai figure.

"Why are you attacking me if I'm the one you take orders from?" I ask it.

All it does is disappear leaving the photos behind it. I look down at the blade at my hand seeing a key shaped blade.

_My keyblade._

Before I could wonder who would send my subordinates to get me another thought as if by force comes to my head.

_Are Haner Pence and Olette okay?_

I run over to see them. They were still knocked out and had a few bruises. Nothing that serious to treat. I wait a few minutes before they start to come to. Haner who wakes up first groans looking up seeing that I'm up then looks around to see that Olette and Pence were starting to wake up.

He looks back at me and then asks. "Roxas, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! The last thing I remember is that the thief's friend said something to you and the other guy hit us! If it took one hit to knock us out how come you're still up?!"

I sigh helping him up. "You guys they hit first, by the time they got to me I had my bat ready to fight them. I was able to knock out the first guy, then the second grabbed his friend and fled leaving the these behind."

I show them what the Samurai left behind.

Olette exclaimed, "Hey! These are the missing photos!" she gasped at what she said, "the word photo is back too!"

"Yeah we we can say photo now. Whoever the thief was, they were really talented to be able to steal a word." Pence commented. "Now we can return the photos and clear our names."

"Hey guys check this out." Olette said.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Look at these photos they all have you in them, Roxas." Olette stated in surprise.

"Really?"

I looked at all the photos. It was true in each picture I was in them.

"Maybe those guy were after you, Roxas, but took the photos instead of the real you." Pence suggested.

"C'mon, get serious. Why the hell would anyone want a boneheaded zombie like Roxas?" Haner said.

"Oh thanks." I say sarcastically and we all laugh.

_Why is being called a zombie familiar?_

"Hey we should head back now and return the photos." Olette called over to me while the rest were leaving.

I look up at the mansion.

_What's this feeling that I need to go in there? Could it be-_

"Come on Roxas you nee to be there too if your not then you'll still be thought as the thief and you can't compete in the tournament." Haner yelled at me pulling me out of my thoughts.

I turn away from the mansion, something in my chest starting to build up wanting me to say.

* * *

**Yey finally another chapter I'm sorry to anyone who thinks it sucks and I'm sorry to anyone who likes DiZ but to people who don't tell me who you want me to use to beat him up out of the characters I have already used and how they will attack like weapon wise and I will choose the best idea and use that in a future chapter.**

**Please review it gives me more confidence in my story. Bye!~3**


	5. Chapter 5 To the Beach

Okay sorry for the long wait here is chapter um… 5 yeah 5 sorry couldn't remember. I'm sorry but this one and the next one that is relevant to the story will be short because those days in the game were uneventful. I will post one on Thursday for Halloween. It will be there I have it all written out I just need to type it. And my inspirational muse likes to come when I'm at school basically all of this was done when I was at school so here it is.

* * *

We were at our usual hag out, talking about what we were going to do.

"I know," Haner started, "we can go to the beach. You know why? Because we haven't gone once this entire summer."

" You night not remember but were broke." Pence told him.

"I'll handle it."

And on that note Haner takes off, us following. We stop when we were in the shopping area of Twilight Town. Haner was looking at a poster for the Struggle Tournament.

"Two more days. We gotta make it into the finals. If one of us wins we can split the spoils." Haner says to me.

"Yeah and we'll see which one of us is stronger." I tell him.

"That'll be me of course. A bonehead like you could never beat me." He retorts.

"We'll see, at the tournament." I respond.

We make our way over to a job board that is when we discuss Haner's plan.

"Okay how much munny do you guys have?" he asks us.

"I've got 800." Pence said.

"…650." Olette said.

"150. Sorry." I said.

_Wish I still had all the munny that I got at Organization XIII._

"Well I got us some jobs hanging posters for the Struggle Tournament, we can make up what we don't have this way." Haner said confidently.

"I thought he meant that he was going to pay for it…" I heard Pence whisper behind me.

"Well meet at the station in 2 hours with all the munny we get paid for the jobs." Haner told us.

The next two hours consisted of all of up putting up posters throughout the entire town. Though for part of the time I tried my best to get rid of the fog in my head. I remembered that this was not where I should be, and that I was looing for someone. I needed answers to why my memories were changed. I then remember the feeling I had over at the mansion but by the time I did we were finished working and I couldn't sneak away.

We were going to the train station. Olette gave me the bag to hold since she didn't trust anyone else with it. As we were walking up a keyblade came hitting my legs, knocking me over. A man in an organization cloak came over to my pulling me up hard.

He asked me "Can you feel Sora?"

"It's you, isn't it? The fake member the one who put me here!" I said with anger clearly in my voice.

He didn't answer and disappeared into a dark corridor. I rejoin Haner Pence and Olette at the ticket distributor.

"Four tickets to the Beach." Haner told the woman at the front.

"Okay can I have the 3600 munny please?" she asked.

Haner turns toward me. I try to find the pouch with the munny in it with no luck.

"Damn it, that fake must have taken it. What's wrong with going to the beach anyway." I mutter to myself.

Haner heard me and asked me "What "fake?" We didn't see anyone near you, you just tripped."

"That's why we wear those cloaks they hide us from everyone except those who know about us and those who we want them to see us."

""Us?" What are you talking about we grew up together," Olette said kinda worried.

"No we didn't. This whole world is fake, it's not the real Twilight Town. My _memories_ of this place are fake. I've only existed for about a year. You aren't my real friends." I tell them bluntly.

"Roxas, what bull shit is coming out of your mouth? We've been friends since we were kids, and who are these "real friends" of yours you're talking about?" Haner asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Axel and Xion. Though Axel isn't really my friend anymore and Xion is gone. But you say that we've been friends since we were kids, then show me one damn photo of that time with me in it. "rove to me that you're telling the truth!" I yell at them.

After I say that everything freezes, the hands of the clock, my friends, and time itself. The silence of it all was unbearable. I run out everything I passed was still. I had to get away from there I didn't know to where I just had to get out. My legs took me to the old mansion in the forest. I look up at it and when I go to look at the lock a girl is standing in front of it. She is blond and is wearing a white dress.

She then says to me, "Hello Rosas. If you come here tomorrow, I will tell you what you want to know."

She then disappears as quickly as she came. My memories didn't change this time but I knew that they would tomorrow but I can act like the Roxas from this fake reality, just until I get my answers. I head back to the usual hangout to see my "friends" thinking.

_Xion… I'm sorry buts its going to be a bit longer till I get you back._

* * *

Yay end of chapter 5. sorry if characters are OOC I'm trying my best this is my first fan fic. Please tell me how i'm doing with the story that will make me more confident with my story and not want to delete it off the face of the planet. Thank you so much for reading~3


End file.
